justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Tomb of Otorongo
The Lost Tomb of Otorongo is a side mission in Just Cause 4. It is the final mission of the Javi Huerta side-plot. Introduction Javi calls Rico immediately after the last of the hidden tombs is unsealed. Javi has arranged all lines from Otorongo's riddle into a short poem. It reveals the location of Otorongo's grave: Quya. Rico meets him on top of a skyscraper. Javi complains about how the Espinosas built a park on top of the grave and he points out the five Umas that need to be moved onto the locks to unseal the tomb. Walkthrough There are many ways to get the Umas to the locks. *The fastest way is to tether one to a helicopter and lift it onto the lock. This can be tricky because the tethers tend to break when accelerating and slowing down. The Próspero Sky Crane is the obvious best helicopter for the job and the magnet won't break unlike grappler cables. One of these is actually conveniently parked on top of a nearby skyscraper roof. *Another way is to attach boosters to the Uma or to grapple it off its base. This works best with the ones on top of the hills and skyscraper, as those will have enough momentum to roll close to the locks. Each of the Umas have what seem to be designated roll paths that lead to the destination. *Another way to force them to roll is to call an Armadillo tractor and use its front-mounted loading bucket to push it. Whenever an Uma is placed onto a lock, some dialogue is triggered and a statue appears from the fountain in the center of the temple. The order and arrangement of the Umas on the locks is irrelevant. When the final Uma is placed onto the last remaining lock, some large stone doors open and reveal Otorongo's sarcophagus. Javi runs to the scene and asks Rico to get a vehicle that can transport it out of town. The sarcophagus needs to be tethered to the vehicle once Javi is inside. The getaway ride is short but heated, as the Black Hand tries to destroy the artifacts and prevent Javi from learning the truth. It ends on the north east end of Quya where one of Javi's associates is waiting with a helicopter. In the final cutscene, Javi and Rico open the sarcophagus. They discover that Otorongo was a woman, the queen of a modern, scientific society. According to her diary (found in the sarcophagus), the royal family was assassinated by the Espinosas after Otorongo sold Solís to the Spanish for two pounds of silver. This heavily contradicts the official Espinosan version of the history of Solís to the point where it obviously calls the whole official history and the word of the government into question, making it a huge propaganda victory for the Army of Chaos. Javi thanks Rico for his help with uncovering the truth. Trivia *The sarcophagus is indestructible and cannot be opened while being transported by Rico. However, in the final cutscene, Javi and Rico simply remove the stone lid by pushing against it. *If this mission is played after the main storyline has been completed, there is a chance that no Black Hand will spawn for the final chase. Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Content